Xenoblade Genesis Pretty Soldier Neo Sailor Moon Cybernetic, Supernatural
Xenoblade Genesis Pretty Soldier Neo Sailor Moon Cybernetic, Supernatural & Intergalactic Maximum Burst Limit Storm & Digimon Fusion Kai Masters: The Legacy of The First Ascendant, The Supreme King & The Divine Bestial Gods & Goddesses is a fan fictional multi-crossover series. The story is focuses on Neo Sailor Moon & Digimon Fusion Kai with multi-crossover series with Bakugan. Sonic, Ghost in The Shell, Looney Tunes Zero, Kingdom Hearts, Guyver, High School Evangelion DxD, Medaka Box, Rave Master, Yu-Gi-Oh! / Yu-Gi-Oh! GX / Yu-Gi-Oh! 5d's, Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha, Tenchi Muyo, & Yu Yu Hakusho. Plot Write the first section of your page here. Digi-Destined Original Digi-Destined / Fusion Generals #Tai Kamiya & Agumon ##Greymon, MetalGreymon, WarGreymon, VictoryGreymon, Omnimon, DeltaOmnimon #Matt Ishida & Gabumon ##Garurumon, WereGarurumon, MetalGarurumon, ZeedGarurumon, Omnimon, DeltaOmnimon #Sora Takenouchi & Biyomon ##Birdramon, Garudamon, Phoenixmon, SigmaPhoenimon #Izzy Izumi & Tentomon ##Kabuterimon, MegaKabuterimon, HerculesKabuterimon, GigantisKabuterimon #Mimi Tachikawa & Palmon ##Togemon, Lillymon, Rosemon, Rosemon Burst Mode, LotousRosemon #Joe Kido & Gomamon ##Ikkakumon, Zudomon, Plesiomon, WaruPlesiomon #T.K. Takaishi & Patamon ##Angemon, MagnaAngemon, Seraphimon, KingSeraphimon, Pegasusmon #Kari Kamiya & Gatomon ##Angewomon, Magnadramon / Ophanimon, QueenOphanimon, Nefertimon #Shiro Takaishi & Dracomon ##Coredramon, Wingdramon, Examon, KingExamon, KingExamon Excalibur Mode #Rei Saiba & BlavkGatomon ##LadyDevimon, Minervamon / Mervamon, GoddessMervamon #Kiyo Yamamoto & Leomon ##IceLeomon, SaberLeomon, BanchoLeomon, BanchoLeomon Burst Mode, ZoalordLeomon #Brandi Maisaki & Ogremon ##Etemon, KingEtemon, TitanEtemon #Sam Ichijouji & Bearmon ##Grizzlymon, GrapLeomon, Dinotigermon / Marsmon, AriesMarsmon, AriesMarsmon War God Mode #Jun Motomiya & Lopmon ##Turuiemon, Antylamon, Cherubimon, SaintCherubimon #Justin Kasasumori & Hagurumon ##Guardromon, Andromon, HiAndromon, MachineAndromon #Dawn Tsukyomi & Coronamon & Lunamon ##Firamon & Lekismon, Flaremon & Crescemon, Apolomon & Dianamon,Apollomon Burst Mode & Dianamon Burst Mode, BlazeApollomon & LunaDianamon, Olympianmon, EclipseOlympianmon #Yagami Kurusaki & Kudamon ##Reppamon, Chirinmon, Kentaurousmon, DivineKentaurousmon #Kimiko Takaishima & Renamon ##Kyubimon, Taomon, Sakuyamon, Sakuyamon Miko Mode, ShamamSakuyamon #Michael Zuchisu & Dorumon ##Dorugamon, DoruGreymon, Alphamon, InfinityAlphamon, Alphamon Ouryuken #Akane Haruno & Guilmon ##Growlmon, WarGrowlmon, Gallantmon, Gallantmon Crimson Mode, MedievalGallantmon Sailor Soldiers Neo Soldiers / True Heirs of The Solar System Infinity Soldiers Deity Soldiers Celestial Soldiers Zodiac Soldiers Legendary Kaiju Soldiers / Original Sailors / Founders of Sailor Soldier Universe Divine 3 / Entity Sailors Autobots Dynasty Of Primes / Prime Leaders Autobots Wreckers Dinobots Aerialbots / Superion Proetcobots / Defensor The 9 Mini-Cons Maximals Cybertron Elite Guard Female Autobots / Valkyries Holy Knights Keyblade Warriors Bakugan Battle Brawlers Sonic Heroes Time-Space Administration Bureau Angels God Seraphim Fallen Angels Grigori Devils Satans Dragons True Dragon Dragon God Mythological Factions Allies TV Shows Movies Video Games Trivia Category:Kamikaze Dragons & Digital Ascendants- Bushido Senshi Neo Sailor Moon Ancient Crystal Star Zodiac Galactic Supernatural Draconic Millennium DX Storm & Digimon Fusion Kai Zero Masters Fan Fictions Category:X Millennium Genesis Pretty Soldier Neo Sailor Moon Imperial Royal Burst Limit Storm & Digimon Fusion Kai Masters: The Legacy of The Greatest Legends in Existence & Rise of The Glorious Platinum Millennium--The Divine Guardians of The Vast Galaxies Category:Digimon Fusion Kai Fan Fictions Category:Ultimate Dragons, Beast Gods, & Digital Ascendants--Digimon Fusion Kai Zero Masters & Bushido Senshi Neo Sailor Moon Ancient Crystal Star Zodiac Galactic Supernatural Draconian Millennium / Primordial Bestial Godly Universal Infinity DX Storm Fan Fictions Category:Great Rising Of The Supreme Empress Of The Silver Millennium--Grand Queen & Pretty Guardian Neon Sailor Moon Sacred Infinity Yin-Yang Cosmic Kingdom Divine Zodiac Crystal Galaxy Star Millennium / Ancient Supreme Beast Kingdom Genesis Storm Category:Kingdom Hearts Fan Fictions Category:Looney Tunes Zero Fan Fictions Category:The Avengers Fan Fiction Category:Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha Fan Fictions Category:Sailor Moon Fan Fictions Category:Pretty Cure Fan Fictions Category:Ascension of The True Rulers of The Solar System & The Legendary Guardians of The Vast Galaxies--Neon Genesis Pretty Soldier Neo Sailor Moon Legendary Holy Crystal Infinity Zodiac Celestial Deity Intergalactic Kingdom / Universal Millennium Storm Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Fan Fictions Category:Guyver Fan Fiction Category:Medaka Box Fan Fictions Category:High School Evangelion DXD Fan Fictions Category:Tenchi Muyo Fan Fictions Category:Ghost In The Shell Fan Fictions Category:Jackie Chan Adventures Fan Fictions Category:Sonic The Hedgehog Fan Fictions Category:Bakugan Battle Brawlers Fan Fictions